Relationships
This article details the various close relationships explored throughout My Little Pony Equestria Girls and other official material, including best friends, romances and unrequited love affairs, student-teacher relationships, and unique friendships. Best friendships The Equestria Girls Sunset Shimmer, first introduced as a malicious high school bully, becomes friends with Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie at the end of My Little Pony Equestria Girls. In the sequel My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, Sunset joins their band the Rainbooms as a guitarist and backup vocalist. In the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special comic, Sunset says regarding the five, "You're more than my friends—you're my family." Human Twilight Sparkle later became friends with them after the events of My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. Mane Six Twilight Sparkle is also friends with Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity from Equestria. The televised show Friendship is Magic collectively refer to them as the Mane Six. The Crusaders The Crusaders are often seen together as best of friends, as they dance to a music video they uploaded to the Internet, danced together at the Fall Formal, and participated in the CHS Musical Showcase. Flash Sentry/Micro Chips/Sandalwood Besides being with his band Flash Drive, Flash Sentry is also friends with Micro Chips and Sandalwood. They briefly argue over what they would put for the welcome banner for the Crystal Prep students in A Banner Day. But after Vice Principal Luna was impressed on the final result of the banner, which is a combination of their ideas, they make amends. In Friendship Games, Sandalwood help comfort Micro Chips when they got eliminated from the Academic Decathlon by Sugarcoat and Indigo Zap. Lyra Heartstrings/Sweetie Drops In Rainbow Rocks and Friendship Games, Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops are equally close, collaborating during the CHS Musical Showcase and again reconciling after a confrontation in All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games. Sci-Twi/Spike Twilight Sparkle is very close to her dog, Spike. Spike shows much concern for Twilight throughout Friendship Games, as he dislikes Canterlot High School and expresses worry about Twilight's trip there. Even after he accidentally exposed to some of Fluttershy's magic when Twilight's pendant absorbs it and ended up gaining him an ability to talk, Spike is still very supportive to Sci-Twi during the Friendship Games. During the climax of the film, when Twilight transforms into the evil Midnight Sparkle, Spike calls out to her and gives a pleading look, momentarily bringing her back to her senses so Sunset Shimmer can return her to normal. Snips/Snails Snips and Snails are best friends and often seen in each other's company. Together, they were Sunset Shimmer's bumbling lackeys in My Little Pony Equestria Girls, and participated in the CHS Musical Showcase as rappers under the respective stage names "MC Snips" and "DJ Snazzy Snails". Timber Spruce/Sci-Twi In My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree, human Twilight Sparkle develops a crush on Camp Everfree counselor Timber Spruce, and they spend a good portion of the film getting to know each other. During the Crystal Gala fundraiser for Camp Everfree, Timber asks Twilight out on a date, which she accepts, and the two have a moment in which they almost kiss before it is interrupted by Timber's sister Gloriosa Daisy. Twilight Sparkle/Spike Spike is Twilight Sparkle's best friend and "number one assistant", helping her with various tasks in both Equestria and the human world. Romantic relationships Flash Sentry/Sunset Shimmer In My Little Pony Equestria Girls, Rarity mentions to Twilight that Flash Sentry is Sunset Shimmer's ex-boyfriend and that he "broke up with her a few weeks ago." In Rainbow Rocks, Sunset admits she merely dated Flash for popularity purposes. Flash Sentry/Twilight Sparkle In My Little Pony Equestria Girls, when Twilight travels to an alternate world, she bumps into and develops a crush on a student named Flash Sentry. They have several awkward encounters throughout the film, and Flash even helps her avoid punishment from Vice Principal Luna. During most of Twilight's interactions with Flash, she blushes and stutters. At the Fall Formal, she accepts his invitation to have a dance. Upon returning to Equestria, Twilight has a similar encounter with pony Flash Sentry, and her friends tease her for having a crush. In Rainbow Rocks, Twilight and Flash still harbor romantic feelings for one another. However, due to the Dazzlings' hypnotizing music, Flash lashes out at Twilight in anger at one point, driving Twilight to tears. They eventually reconcile when the Dazzlings' spell is broken. In Friendship Games, Flash Sentry encounters and mistakes Twilight as the Twilight from Equestria twice in the film. Both times, she blows him off to study her magical readings, much to his disappointment and confusion. Suitors/unrequited romances Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle/"The boy in front of us" In the "The Freshman Class Weighs In" section of the My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Canterlot High Tell-All (Replica Journal), Apple Bloom writes "My friend Sweetie Belle sits next to me in science class and we both have a total crush on the boy in front of us. (Shhhh, don't tell him, you guys!)" Applejack/Jonathan In the "My Secret Crush" section of the My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Canterlot High Tell-All (Replica Journal), Applejack writes "I do have a crush. My childhood friend Jonathan, who grew up on the apple farm right next door to mine!" Fluttershy/Sandalwood In the "My Secret Crush" section of the My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Canterlot High Tell-All (Replica Journal), Fluttershy writes "Oh, boy! That earthy guy who plays in the Green Cycle band. I'm too shy to let him know that he gives me butterflies!" with an arrow pointing to Sandalwood's photograph. Pinkie Pie/Shining Armor In the "My Secret Crush" section of the My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Canterlot High Tell-All (Replica Journal), Pinkie Pie writes "I'm going to write this really fast because it's a confession... Shining Armor. There I said it. Sh-h-h-h." Rainbow Dash/"That guy on the baseball team" In the "My Secret Crush" section of the My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Canterlot High Tell-All (Replica Journal), Rainbow Dash writes "That guy on the baseball team. I don't even know his name. But when he caught that fly ball the other day, WOW!" Shining Armor/Dean Cadance Shining Armor seemed to display an attraction to Dean Cadance in Friendship Games. Spike/Rarity Spike develops a crush on Rarity the moment he sees her in My Little Pony Equestria Girls, and their relationship develops over the course of the series. Student-teacher relationships/mentorships Princess Celestia/Sunset Shimmer Princess Celestia is Sunset Shimmer's personal teacher in The Fall of Sunset Shimmer; their student-teacher relationship is also mentioned in Rainbow Rocks. Some time during Sunset's studies, Celestia gives her a magical book with which to communicate with her. However, Sunset grows cruel and impatient with her studies over time and eventually abandons her studies. Category:Lists Category:Pages that need reliable citation source Category:Society